Where in the world is Hogwarts Castle?
by neopyro
Summary: Sequel to Where In the world is Harry James potter! READ IT! Sirius has recieved a new strange power, and Harry still sees Hogwarts and Hogsmeade as it is. How?
1. Prologue

Where in the world is Hogwarts castle? Prologue  
  
Headmaster Sirius Black paced his office. He had read the prophecy several times, but he couldn't make heads or tails of it. It was three in the morning, and he couldn't sleep again. He just wasn't tired. He hadn't slept in three days, yet he had so much energy, he thought he was six years old again.  
  
Sitting down at his desk, he went through the massive mound of books, to find something to read. He settled on "Confounded Prophecy: a guide to interpret the most confusing of prophecies."  
  
"Accio apple." He said, his wand raised slightly.  
  
The apple came speeding out of the basket so fast that when it his Sirius's hand, the skin split.  
  
"Now that's interesting. I was always horrible at summoning..." Sirius said to himself "THAT'S IT! BLACK'S DARK POWER!" he nearly yelled. It was him the prophecy spoke of. Suddenly an overly large grin spread across his face. He was going to have an awful lot of fun with this. And the first step was starting a dueling club.  
  
::with Harry::  
  
It was late. Everyone else had gone to bed. It was just him and Oliver, poring over book after book.  
  
"You know?" Harry asked "I never got to actually see Hogwarts. I want to go."  
  
"Go tomorrow. But go to bed and get some rest, it's a long journey." Oliver replied  
  
"Not for me." Harry said with a grin.  
  
"Oh right..." Oliver replied  
  
::the next morning::  
  
Harry stepped outside and stretched. Raising his arms to the sky, his body began to shift and change. Soon there was a fully grown Dragon with metallic green scales where he had been. With three flaps of his mighty wings he was airborne, and with five more he was above the clouds, with Oliver Wood and Ginny Weasley on his back.  
  
::with Sirius::  
  
WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! Sirius hammered the nail through the parchment so it would stay firmly attached to the bulletin board. A large crowd of students had already gathered around him to read it. He made his way to the Bulletin boards in each of the common rooms and did the same. In the last common room on his list, (Slytherin's) he was stopped by a young boy. He was a Slytherin Forth Year named Magnus Needlewind.  
  
"Headmaster?" the boy asked "Is there any way we can go back? You know... to the place without the shield and not floating up here, wherever we are?"  
  
"If there is, Mr. Needlewind, I am yet to find it. However, my sources prove that Voldemort has been defeated, and his Death Eater's imprisoned. However, if you do find a way, by all means, tell me." Sirius replied.  
  
That had seemed to quench the boy's curiosity for he went away, leaving him to put up the poster for the dueling club. Afterwards, he had some time to himself. The Council meeting he had suggested would be done on the winter holidays, Several months from now. Sirius remembered yet another thing that needed to be done, and he found himself in the staffroom.  
  
The entire staff except Argus, Sibyll and Reubeus was there.  
  
"Hey, I need another staff member to be my partner in the dueling club. Anyone up for it?" Sirius asked energetically  
  
"Kicking the cockiness out of you on stage would be a pleasure." Severus replied. "I'll be there."  
  
"Thanks buddy. I knew I could count on you." Sirius told him. Saying those words had been hard, but it had been worth it to see Severus squirm and make fake puking noises into the trash can.  
  
Harry landed them on that mountain that Sirius had hidden in in his forth year. It was as close as he could get them. Or at least that's what Ginny told him. Apparently there was a good 1100 acres of just a desolate crater.  
  
They walked themselves down the winding path, not really speaking. They reached the bottom.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Harry asked them "I can see Hogsmeade and Hogwarts just fine!"  
  
They just stared at him in shock  
  
Harry could see it, he really could. He stepped into the area where the "shield" was.  
  
"Harry! Don't!" Ginny wailed  
  
"I'm fine." Harry told her, and took another step. It had appeared to them as if he was walking across thin air. He walked his way towards Hogwarts, vanishing to them as if he had walked into fog. 


	2. Fun before the Dueling Club

Where in the World is Hogwarts Castle Chapter one: Fun before the Dueling club  
  
Hogwarts had changed a lot since Harry's last visit. Makeshift houses and roads had been made. There were even a couple crops being harvested. There were hundreds of people around. Maybe even thousands. Harry nearly laughed when he found the area around Hagrid's hut had been turned into a street market. None of the people seemed to notice him. But he wasn't here to chitchat anyway. He needed to find Dumbledore. Harry made his way up into the castle, ignoring the hordes of students just like they ignored him.  
  
Harry knocked on the portrait. He had no clue as to what the password was.  
  
"Coming coming." He heard a voice say. Footsteps were coming closer from the inside. The Gargoyles jumped aside, to show Sirius Black standing before him.  
  
"Odd. Nobody's here. Stupid Children." Sirius muttered.  
  
Harry then figured out why nobody noticed him. He was invisible.  
  
"Sirius. Wait." Harry called just as Sirius was about to close the door.  
  
Turns out, Harry was mute as well as invisible here. Harry knocked again. Sirius re-opened the passage to his office.  
  
"WILL YOU STOP IT?" Sirius bellowed  
  
Harry reached out and tapped him on the shoulder. Sirius jumped nearly three feet in the air. Harry just laughed.  
  
"Remind me to ban invisibility cloaks." Sirius muttered under his breath. Sirius reached out and grabbed at Harry. He caught Harry's arm and began to pull him up the stairs into his office. Harry just followed. Sirius forced Harry into a chair, and cast a locking charm on the door.  
  
"So, who are you?" Sirius asked. "And take off that bloody cloak will ya?"  
  
Harry tried to reply, but it made no sound.  
  
"So, trying to be irritating are you?" Sirius asked "Doesn't matter, I have all day."  
  
Harry suddenly had a brilliant inspiration. He reached for Sirius's quill, and ink. After finding a clean piece of parchment, he wrote: -Sirius It's me, Harry.  
  
"Harry?" Sirius asked "That is Harry's handwriting..."  
  
Harry wrote down his story since the day of the attack on Privet Drive in graphic detail. He had to stop several times to rest his hands he wrote so much. Finally, halfway through his third roll of parchment, he was finished.  
  
"Can you hear me?" Sirius asked him  
  
'yes' Harry wrote  
  
"Good." Sirius said "Do you know how to get Hogwarts back to where it belongs?"  
  
'no.' Harry wrote  
  
"DAMN IT!" Sirius exclaimed  
  
'Not my fault.'  
  
"It's good to see you Harry." Sirius told him  
  
'But you can't-' Harry started to write  
  
"I know that. I meant it's good to hear from you."  
  
'I'm not talking. I'm writing.' Harry wrote  
  
"Take...Deep...Breaths... Count back... From...10..." Sirius said through gritted teeth. His new powers had given him mood swings.  
  
'So how's the school Headmaster Black?' Harry wrott  
  
"Fine fine. I've got a dueling club later. I need to prepare I suppose." Sirius replied  
  
'Well, I have a couple things I would like to do on the grounds. After that I'll come and watch. Where is it?' Harry wrote  
  
"It's in that large empty dungeon off the potions corridor." Sirius responded "But, I have a better idea. You don't need to just watch... You can compete."  
  
Identical grins crossed their faces. It was an amazing thought. Harry planned on being there, but first, he needed to take advantage of his invisibility. His first stop: The Slytherin Common room.  
  
::With Merlin::  
  
"I never thought I'd say this..." Merlin said to himself "But I'm lonely. Without Azarel, and without Harry it's too quiet here. Maybe I'll move. Yes. Moving sounds good. I haven't been to Hogwarts in ages..."  
  
A grin very similar to Harry and Sirius's broke out across the aged wizard's face. He gathered his things with a mass summoning spell, and managed to put everything into his suitcase, his weightless, magically expanded suitcase. He stepped through one of his dimension holes, and set up a makeshift hut in seconds. He would fit right in. Ever since Snape got the Dark Arts job, Hogwarts had been in desperate need of a Potions Professor, and he had some of the rarest ingredients around. Even a Basilisk eye...  
  
::with Harry::  
  
The bell rang, and with the help of the Class schedule Sirius had given him, Harry found Draco Malfoy rather quickly. It was amazing how clumsy that boy was. Why, he must have tripped and fallen nineteen times. Harrydecided he had enough fun with Draco, and decided to extract revenge on the next Slytherin he saw. What an unlucky day it was for Pansy Parkinson. She found herself hanging upside down in the air. A careless first year must have hit her with a levitation charm and forgotten to remove it. Poor Crabbe. He seemed to have gotten hit with a leg locker curse. Goyle's bag tore, spilling all of his things down the steps. Millicent Bulstrode even got hit with a slug belcher hex.  
  
By the time for the dueling club, Harry had caused trauma to half of Slytherin house. Harry leaned himself up against a corner of the dungeon and waited for Sirius to arrive. Little did he know, Sirius had gotten a better idea. An idea that made the other idea look like nothing in comparison...  
  
END! 


	3. The Phantom Duelist

Where in the World is Hogwarts Castle Chapter 2: The Phantom Duelist  
  
Merlin walked silently through the forbidden forest. Hogwarts was in sight, and he was looking for a job. Not that he could go around named Merlin. With two taps on the ground, his body altered into it's disguised state. He had made himself look like a wingless Azarel. His eyes no longer had that glowing quality that Azarel's did, but they still had a certain sharpness to them. He ran his hand through his long blonde hair. Then he transfigured a leaf into a mirror to admire himself.  
  
"Perfect." He said  
  
Then he realized he still had Azarel's commanding voice. He quickly changed it. He admired his bright blue eyes in the mirror.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, Azarel." He said softly.  
  
From then, a new man walked towards Hogwarts castle. He was no longer Merlin. He was Alseric. Alseric Dawbmoor.  
  
**With Harry**  
  
Harry and Sirius made it to the dungeon where the dueling club was to be held slightly early. The two split up and cast cushioning charms all across the floor. Harry cleansed the dungeon of filth with a quick "scourgify" while Sirius put up a charm to ward off rats. Harry turned a rat he saw scurrying outside the ward into a set of bleachers and set them against the wall, and Sirius painted the floor and made a dueling circle. The two had finished right before the students started to arrive.  
  
The two of them waited in silence until the last of the students, and Snape showed up. Several other members of the staff showed up to watch. Even Madame Pomefrey.  
  
"Welcome to the dueling club everyone. Since today is our first class, we're going to test your skills. I suppose we'll start off with an introductory duel between Myself, and Professor Snape. Does anyone have any questions about the art of dueling before we begin?" Sirius asked  
  
After several seconds without a raised hand, he spoke again.  
  
"Very well." Sirius announced, before raising his wand in a salute  
  
Snape did the same. A green firework went off and the duel begun. And ended in one swift motion. A simple banishing charm sent Snape flying into the wall. The cushioning charms broke most of the hit. Then Snape's wand soared neatly into Sirius's hand.  
  
"Good duel." Sirius said, a childish grin playing across his face. Sirius offered a hand to pull Snape up. Snape declined the hand.  
  
"OK, that duel was entirely too easy. I'm now going to make a duel between Snape and my invisible friend." Sirius announced  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"I'm not joking." Sirius told them "Come here."  
  
Harry walked over to his godfather.  
  
"Imanust!" Sirius said loudly. Harry had a wave of water splash into him. For a fraction of a second, Harry's outline was visible.  
  
"You see? Now then, we're having a duel between Professor Snape and my invisible friend. Lumosfuschia." Harry was illuminated by a bright red light,  
  
Harry and Snape saluted, and the duel ended just as quickly, in a similar manner. "Aries!" Harry yelled. And Snape flew backwards like he'd been hit by a charging ram. Harry picked up the professor's wand and tossed it to him.  
  
"Now that you get the gist of it, everyone line up in four lines. Slytherin and Hufflepuff girls, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor girls, Slytherin and Hufflepuff boys, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw girls." Sirius announced  
  
Everyone shuffled about for a bit until they were all in their correct places.  
  
"Now then. The first person in each of the Girl's lines may step forward." Sirius told them  
  
The match was boring. In fact, all the matches were. None of the children used anything more complicated than a stunner. They usually lasted much longer than a duel should, and each and every one of them was hopeless. Except for Magnus Needlewind. Magnus swiftly dispatched his seventh year opponent with a jackhammer hex.  
  
"Can you duel against your invisible friend?" Magnus asked after defeating the fifth opponent  
  
"Well..." Sirius started before turning his head to Harry.  
  
Harry nodded vehemently. (He was still lit up from the light spell.)  
  
Neither of them had any clue as to the other's power.  
  
END! 


	4. Battle of Wits

Where in the world is Hogwarts Castle? Chapter Three: Battle of wits  
  
"Where the heck is Harry?" Ginny demanded "He should be back by now."  
  
"He's just now seeing the people of Hogwarts fir the first time since they thought he died. Three years ago. That's a lot of time to make up. I imagine he'll stay the night. Let's leave a magic mouth for him. We'll come back tomorrow." Oliver told her  
  
((note: Magic mouth is a spell from dungeons and dragons that I thought would be helpful. It's pretty much what it sounds like. A magical mouth. It will tell Harry whatever Oliver wants it to.))  
  
"That's true. Let's go. I'm starved anyway." Ginny responded.  
  
::with Harry and Sirius::  
  
"Ok my invisible friend, the rules are: No spells that could result in anyone's death, no memory charms, and if you tap the ground three times or if you are knocked out, you lose. No leaving this dungeon. Everyhing else is fair game. OK?" Sirius asked  
  
Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"Very well." Sirius said before giving a salute  
  
Harry returned the salute. Snape raised his wand and shouted "Racsan!" A flag waved in between the two opponents and the battle was on.  
  
::With McGonnagall:: ((yes, you read that correctly.))  
  
Professor (and deputy headmistress) Minerva McGonnagall sat at her desk inside her office. She was presently grading papers. Such individuals she taught. She had precious few students she was proud of. Out of the three, one was a Slyherin. That boy was the best student at transfiguration since James Potter. But he wasn't just good at Transfiguration. According to his grades, he was getting O's in everything. Young Magnus Needlewind. What was she to do with him. The boy didn't have an ounce of discipline in him, yet all of his answers were always correct. Each time he was asked to demonstrate something in front of the class, he would get it right, every single time. She was on her way to thinking about ways to get that boy to calm down and stop it with his childish pranks, when an owl whistled in through her window. She removed the letter from the school owl and read it.  
  
-Minerva  
  
There's a man down here asking about the potions job. ((note: Snape got the Dark arts job)) Sirius is in a dueling club meeting right now, and asked not to be disturbed for anything. What do I do?  
  
Then, there was the official stamp she put at the end of all her letters  
  
Molly Weasley Hogwarts Secretary  
  
Minerva flipped the letter over and wrote on the back.  
  
-Molly  
  
Send him up, If it goes out of my authority, I'll call Sirius. He can't stand up to me. I assume he's afraid.  
  
Minerva used her seal at the end of the letter, though she put it on a bit crookedly.  
  
Minerva McGonnagall Deputy Headmistress Head of Gryffindor House Transfiguraation Professor  
  
Minerva attached the letter firmly to the Owl's leg before sending it off.  
  
'It's about time the school got a potions Professor again.' She thought  
  
::With Harry::  
  
Harry twirled his staff expertly before launching a full assault of curses and hexes including three disarming spells, five stunners, a twister hex, two jelly legs, a full body bind, a bat bogey hex and two leg lockers. The onlookers stared in amazement as all the spells bounced harmlessly off of Sirius's shield charm. A very strong shield charm.  
  
"You're good. Much stronger than I expected." Sirius complimented before sending a banishing charm and two bull crusher curses. Harry used his staff like a bat and deflected the bull crushers aside and sent the banishing charm back at Sirius. Sirus was hit squarely in the stomach and sent sprawling backwards.  
  
Sirius didn't miss a beat and sent his own spread of curses. Two Tsunami hexes, followed by a dozen stunners. The "audience" started cheering.  
  
Harry rolled aside and sent a hail of gravel at Sirius. Sirius stepped aside and launched a pair of bola curses back at Harry. Harry chopped through both bolas with his staff blades ((he does have a blade on his staff if you remember)) but one of the balls clipped his arm and sent him spinning.  
  
Harry muttered some very dirty words ((which went unheard since he's mute to them)) and sent a sandblaster curse back at Sirius. Sirius narrowly dodged the curse. They were even in battle. Dead even. Or maybe they hadn't pulled out their tricks just yet...  
  
::With Minerva::  
  
Minerva heard a knock at her door.  
  
"Come in." she called.  
  
A young man with long blond hair walked in. Minerva felt her heart begin to pound. This was going to be an interesting year.  
  
::With Harry::  
  
Harry had formed a plan in his head. Without a word, he set it into action. Three impediment curses and six bola hexes. One of those was bound to hit, which would give him a chance to transform. One of the bolas caught him right across the middle, pinning his arms to him and knocking him to the floor. Transfiguring his wand into a sword, he cut through the ropes of the bola. He turned towards Harry, expecting to see the end of his staff at his throat, but didn't. He saw a giant scorpion.  
  
"Ohh shit..." Sirius said softly.  
  
Thankfully he was saved by the voice of the Deputy Headmistress.  
  
"Headmaster Black! You have more important thing to do than duel. We have an applicant for the potions job. Go and meet him. NOW!" Minerva screeched  
  
"We'll continue this later. All right?" Sirius asked  
  
Harry popped back into himself and nodded to him. He'd been so close...  
  
END! 


	5. Rummaging

Where in the world is Hogwarts Castle Chapter four: Rummaging  
  
It had been three days since the last dueling club. And presently, it was late at night, Magnus Needlewind's favorite time of the day. He was suspicious of their new Potions teacher. On their first class, he'd taught them a potion that wasn't listed in any of the school's books. Not even in the restricted section. So since there was something suspicious, Magnus obviously needed to check it out. There's a giant shield around Hogwarts, and NOBODY remembers seeing him before three days ago? To be trapped in a ten mile area for three years and nobody noticing him sounded...Fishy. There was no other option, he had to have come from the outside. That meant he probably had more secrets.  
  
Magnus reached the door of the Potions Master's office. Using a spell searcher charm, he found that there was a simple screamer hex on the door. He knew the guy had to use some security, but it wasn't enough. Magnus disarmed the screamer with a simple wave of his wand, and opened the door.  
  
'Unbelievable.' He thought 'This guy's completely unpacked. Even with magic, it would have taken at least six hours straight to put all this stuff into it's proper place. And this guy showed up with only a single trunk. A trunk enlargement charm can only go so far, and this veritable library of books alone exceeded that, let alone the stores of potions ingredients.'  
  
There were some things on the shelves that he'd never seen before, and some things that he'd never herd of a potion that needed them. He read some of the labels.  
  
"Basilisk's eye, Raven's foot, Lion's fang, Grass clippings... What a freak." He said to himself  
  
He scanned the bookshelves. The books were ancient. Some didn't even have the title written on them. Just books of one color or another. He pulled a black book off the shelf and leafed through it.  
  
'Encyclopedia Magica: Edition 13D, From Death curses to Dragon summoning Written in 1323 ad by Jean Marques.' It read on the cover. Magnus put the book back quickly. Clearly, this guy was no ordinary wizard.  
  
'He must have magic flowing out his ass.' Magnus thought 'And it had to have taken CETURIES to collect all of this stuff.'  
  
Magnus moved to the next shelf. There before him stood something he only knew of from history books.  
  
'The Sorceror's stone...whoa.' Magnus thought, noticing that the recipe for the elixir of life was sitting next to the stone.  
  
The next was a pile of his correspondence. The bottom pieces of parchment were very brittle. The letters had faded into nothingness. He leafed through pages until he reached legible ones. This one was written in 1210 AD and addressed to MERLIN! Reading through the hundreds of letters, they all were addressed to Merlin. There were even a few from Salazar Slytherin. Soon he reached the more recent letters. Actually there were only three in the last century. Two were in the 1950's from a guy named Azarel, and the last was written by a Harry Potter. He looked at the date. The letter was written after the attack on Privet drive. Potter was still alive, and had seen Merlin. That was spooky.  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
This guy was Merlin.  
  
Magnus put everything back as it was, and left the room, his heart pounding. Magnus closed the door, and put the screamer hex back on the door. All in all, it appeared as if nobody had been there.  
  
::with Sirius::  
  
How did this guy do it? The guy was going around teaching first years the Wolfsbane potion, and the kids loved it. He was like a saint. Maybe at the council in two days, the guy could figure out this stupid prophecy.  
  
::The next night, with Magnus.::  
  
Magnus hadn't slept during the night in ages. He always sneaked about until he saw light in the sky, before going off to his bed. Tonight was no different. Only this time, he was after Sirius's invisible friend.  
  
::With Harry::  
  
Harry had kept the illumination charm upon himself so that people would know where he is. He was sleeping in a spare bed that had been moved into an abandoned classroom. But tonight he wasn't tired. He decided to go and check on Oliver and Ginny.  
  
::With Magnus::  
  
Magnus stood hidden around the corner, as he watched Sirius's Invisible friend leave the classroom and walk off. He waited for his footsteps to become quiet enough to not be heard, before walking into the room. The man had few possessions. Mainly, his staff and all the scrap pieces of parchment he had "talked" to people with. Magnus read through them. Most of which were boring, and useless. But there was one, at the very bottom of the stack that was helpful, very helpful. –Sirius It's me, Harry... was how it started. The puzzle was complete. Professor Dawbmoor was in fact the legendary wizard Merlin, and Sirius's invisible friend, was the Great Harry Potter himself. With a grin, Magnus left the room and went back to his common room. Being sneaky was the most useful talent in the world...  
  
::with Harry::  
  
Harry walked across the grounds, and through the shield to the spot where Oliver and Ginny were supposed to be. They weren't there. Harry found that there was a magic mouth there in their stead.  
  
"Harry Potter." The mouth said  
  
"Yes." Harry responded  
  
"Oliver Wood and Virginia Weasley leave you this message: Harry, we're headed back to base, we'll be back on Wednesday, the Eleventh to see you." The mouth told Harry "Is that message satisfactory?"  
  
"Yes. You may go." Harry told it  
  
"Thank you..." it said as it faded from existence  
  
Harry grinned. He still had a full week to stay at Hogwarts. With a grin, he went back to his bed. It wound be warm and waiting for him...  
  
END!  
  
A/n: ::magic mouth voice:: is this chapter satisfactory? He he he he he he... 


	6. Council

A/n: To all the reviewers.  
  
It's NeedleWIND, not NeedleWOOD. GRR! And no, he won't get in trouble. Magnus is mine... he's special. He's... my precioussssss...  
  
Where in the World is Hogwarts Castle Chapter Five: Council  
  
Sirius tapped his wand three times on the great hall table. Slowly, the people realized that he was asking for silence, and obliged him. It was time for the council to start.  
  
"I have called you all here today for a special reason." Sirius announced "We have found that Voldemort is dead, and has lost the war."  
  
Loud cheers erupted at his words. Sirius was forced to interrupt them.  
  
"Wait. There is bad news to this." Sirius told them.  
  
"What kind of bad news can possibly be bad enough to depress us after hearing that You-Know-Who has fallen?" Ron Weasley spoke up.  
  
"The news that we don't know how to get back!" Sirius snapped.  
  
A collective gasp passed through the room. Sirius continued.  
  
"We have been left a prophecy on how we are to get back, but none of us have managed to interpret much. That is why I called you. If we can figure out how to get back, then we can finally go home. Here is the prophecy:  
  
The final war, it has begun  
  
There will not be another one Whichever side has come to win Shall unite the world of men Taking you here was the undoing of me, But you can go back with these clues (3)  
  
First to tell which side has won, Look towards the darker one Is he strong or is he weak? It depends to whom slytherin speaks If he speaks to one of his crew Then the world of Earth is not fit for you But if his gift goes to the one that is black Then we should be getting back... If black is strong then we have won We get to go home, isn't that fun  
  
The hat and the bird will show you the way Which hat or which bird I cannot say But guide you is all they'll do Casting the spell is up to you So now you see that in this dark hour We need the aid of black's dark power  
  
Last of course you must cast the spell The casting place is where spiders dwell Components of course you have and need A tooth of what is brave and strong A hair of what works hard A feather from the one that's smart And there is one last thing You need the eye of the snake king"  
  
Silence filled the room at Sirius's words. After a moment or two, Sirius spoke again.  
  
"We have figured out very little. Only that The eye of the snake king is the basilisk's eye. And that Black's dark power refers to me." Sirius said. He would have said more, but another had started speaking.  
  
"The prophecy is incomplete." Magnus Needlewind announced. "You obviously need to brew a potion using those ingredients, and use a spell to activate it. Apparently a hat and a bird will help you."  
  
Sirius was impressed. He was about to say as much when another voice cut through.  
  
"Fawkes. That's the bird. Dumbledore's phoenix. And the sorting hat." Hermione Exclaimed  
  
"Accio Sorting Hat." Sirius called. Within seconds, the sorting hat was sitting atop Sirius's lap. Sirius gestured for silence as he slipped the hat upon his head.  
  
'Hello hat. Apparently you're supposed to help us figure out that prophecy. Any ideas?' Sirius thought at the hat  
  
'But I wrote that prophecy. I don't understand it, I merely predict it.' The hat protested  
  
'You predicted that?' Sirius demanded  
  
'Yes. Seems there was a second bit though. I know that Dumbledore had it...' The hat trailed off. But as if he'd been summoned, Fawkes flew in the door, a long strip of parchment clutched in his beak.  
  
::At UN headquarters.::  
  
"We haven't had any contact from England in months. Last we heard they were calling for backup because they were being attacked. According to the transmission there was some kind of deamon." One leader announced "What should we do? I for one don't want any deamons roaming around the world eliminating entire countries."  
  
"An airplane landed in London Heathrow Airport last week. According to them, there wasn't a single person there. The entire place reeked of scorched and rotting flesh." Another leader exclaimed "If there's truly nobody left then we have no choice but to eliminate this menace before it finds it's way to mainland. It's only a matter of time!"  
  
"Nuke 'em. I say we make 'em fry!" Geroge Bush announced  
  
"We hold a vote then. All in favor of using nuclear weapons upon the former UK raise your hands." All hands went up.  
  
Eleven Hours later, Two nuclear warheads connected with their targets. One in Glasgow, one in Bristol. The damage? Zero dead, Zero wounded and twenty nine Death Eaters released form their magical prisons. 


	7. Prophetic Preparations

Where in the World is Hogwarts Castle Chapter Six: Prophetic Preparations  
  
Sirius pulled the scroll from Fawkes's taloned feet and read aloud. Another piece of parchment fell out of the scroll. He ignored it while he read the prophecy.  
  
"To go back home you need five things One of which, the Phoenix brings The second thing, I have a notion Would be the ingredients for the potion A lion's tooth, a badger's hair How to get it? And where? A raven's feather a basilisk's eye Where to brew it? When and why? The other one answered where, not how But brew it quick or you're spider chow  
  
The next of course I have a clue Is gathering people who'll help you One is young and very smart One is disguised but old at heart One is gone to your eyes One all the kids despise The last of which, I name you Sirius Black, That means you  
  
The third I give to serve you well Is what to do to cast the spell Stand yourselves in a row Watch the potion bubble and blow Say with me five choice words "Turtle dragon Whey and Curds"  
  
The fourth of course will be done by two For they can escape what's defending you Murder and death is what shall be done Killing off snakes oh how much fun All thirty-seven must be brought down So hurry up! Go to town. Kill off the bringers and Eaters of death So then you have time to catch your breath  
  
The last of course, you'll no what I mean Two must be one and the "Gone" must be seen."  
  
Sirius read both halves of the prophecy multiple times, so everyone heard it. He picked up the other paper and glanced at it. It read:  
  
"one Lion's tooth one Raven's feather one Basilisk's eye one Badger hair  
  
brew constantly in a wooded area. Add one ingredient every two weeks until all ingredients are gone. Then brew for 11 days. Do not stir. Must be watched at all times, so that the boiling doesn't get out of control."  
  
"Guess what?" Sirius asked the crowd "I'm stumped!"  
  
"You and everyone else." Ron Weasley agreed  
  
"Speak for yourself Ronald!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"What is it? Angry that you don't know something? Or is it that time of-" Ron's insult was cut off by a vicious slap from Hermione before she stormed from the council.  
  
Sirius sighed as he waited for someone to have an inspiration. He would be waiting awhile. 


End file.
